After Shock
by iloveme5895
Summary: Derek broke up with Scott, and now Scott is a mess. What's going on? Scott needs closure, but what will he find? Rated M for Safety. Might pass as a T.


An: Hey everyone : ) again having some writers block *sigh* that and I had to basically wipe my computer clean cause I got a crappie virus.

Also been playing Zelda (like old school N64 shiz) and got addicted to that… so now I'm fresh drained of my other story (for the moment).

I'm in the mood for something on the sadder side of life. So this is a DerekxScott with a sadder mood to it. This also shows just how deep Stiles cares for Scott. Written just as friend ship there, but you can take it any way you want while reading it.

There are parts divided by a simple marking. : ) (All Demi Lovato song titles) Enjoy

Summary: Derek broke up with Scott, and now Scott is a mess. What's going on? Scott needs closure, but what will he find?

After Shock

Part One: Heart Attack

Scott laid on the dirty forest ground with tears falling from his eyes. How could this happen? He thought everything between them was going so well, but now his world was destroyed in a few simple words that Derek muttered, "We can't be together anymore."

How could he do this? Scott felt his world shift and his heart broke within a moment's time. He didn't have the courage to say anything back, and instead watched as the alpha walked away leaving the teenage boy alone. Scott could feel his heart clinch with every step Derek took away from him.

Why? Scott could figure it out. After all this time, all the moments they shared how could someone just leave? Wasn't Derek as invested in this as he was? Wasn't it just last night that they shared an amazing night of passion?

It started with one silent tear. Once Derek faded in the distant his eyes watered up, and his vision was clouded. One silent tear found its way down his cheek. Before he could do anything, another one fell. One tear after another came down his face until there was a display of waterworks. Scott fell to his knees in emotional pain that he never experienced before.

Why? He couldn't understand it. It didn't make sense. How could the person he completely loves do this to him?

His sobs carried through the forest. At first it was soft, and then it got louder and louder until all Scott could hear was his screaming voice. He was destroyed. His heart beat was accelerated in a pace that was above normal. He couldn't do anything about it.

Eventually his sobs stopped. By then his voice was gone and his energy to move disappeared. He was a crumbled mess. The great Scott who saved the town on many occasions was a nothing more than a mere body. He was a mere body broken into figurative pieces on the forest floor.

How much time passed? Scott didn't know, but the sun set. It took a long time before a familiar voice was heard. "Scott!" By then Scott gave up and let himself fall into a sleep.

Scott felt warmth around him. He felt a blank around his body. Where was he? He cracked opened his eyes and saw his best friend by his side. He saw Stiles with his head on the bed while he had a chair pulled up next to his bed. Scott looked around the room and saw that he was in his own bedroom. How did he get here?

Scott looked back at Stiles. He felt embarrassed to have his friend see him like this. Scott moved his body up.

Stiles moved his head and looked up at Scott. "Scott." He got out before wrapping his arms around his friend. "I was so scared."

"What happened?" His voice was horse from all the yelling he did earlier.

"You were out in the woods passed out on the floor."

"How did I get here?"

"We carried you." Stiles answered simply.

"We?" Scott asked while a part of him wished that we would include the man that earlier walked away from him.

"Isaac came and told me where you were. He helped me carry you back to your house." Stiles pulled away. "I didn't know what to do." Scott tuned out by then. Why did Isaac do that?

Scott turned his body to edge of the bed and stood up. "Thank you." He was slightly disappointed, but tried to hide it. He slowly walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He crumbled onto the bathroom floor as tears started to silently fall from his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He was a mess, a teenage werewolf emotional mess.

There was a knock on the door. Scott didn't want to answer it. "Scott, please tell me what happened; Isaac wouldn't tell me anything."

Scott looked down at the bathroom tiled floor in pain. He didn't want to tell his best friend anything. Stiles never agreed with their relationship, and now that it fell apart, Scott knew that Stiles would be ready with the infamous 'I told you so,' response.

"Come on Scott. I know how to unlock locked doors." Scott wiped away the few tears that fell from his eyes and stood up.

Scott unlocked the door, and Stiles instantly went inside the bathroom. "What happened?" He asked as he saw his best friend's puffy cheeks. "I know it had to bad with how I found you."

Scott felt tears yet again start to collect in his eyes again as he thought about how he was going to tell Stiles what happened. Stiles froze as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on with his friend. His behavior was extremely abnormal.

"It's over." Scott muttered softly, but just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

It took a moment for Stiles to put the pieces together, "What happened?"

"I don't even know!" Scott exclaimed. He didn't know how to express what happened. He fell backwards into his toilet seat and let his sobs continue. "He just said that-that he didn't want ME!"

Stiles didn't know how to react to his friend's outburst. There he was sitting on the bathroom toilet with tears falling from his eyes in the most terrifying way. There's not a code for dealing with his friend's emotional breakdown.

He reached over. Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulders and leaned his friend into him as he tried to give Scott the comfort he needed. A part of him knew that they wouldn't stay together, but that didn't make this situation any easier.

The night was long and hard for the two of them. Scott cried and cried. Stiles dragged his friend to the bed after a while and laid him on the bed. "Please don't leave me Stiles." Scott voiced out.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles said trying to lift the mood. "I've been through everything with you. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easily."

Stiles got onto the bed with his friend and let him cuddle up to his body. "Do you promise?" Scott asked as his eyes lids started to get extremely heavy. He felt himself slipping away into sleep. "I don't want you to leave me too."

Stiles felt bad for his friend. He never saw him this upset about anyone before. Stiles looked down at Scott and sighed. He boy passed out on him. Stiles looked up at the celling. He wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight. He smiled before answering Scott's last question, "Always."

Part Two: Dynamite

Three weeks. It took three weeks for the werewolf to even remotely get back to himself. He lived the last three weeks as a zombie.

He only went through the motions. What else could he do? He felt emotionally drained. There was no Derek. Derek was his alpha rather he admitted it himself, and the man that Scott fell in love with.

The thing that seemed to be killing him the most was the question that was stuck in his mind. Why? Why did he do it? Was it something Scott did or said?

A part of him knew that it would end badly on his part. There is that moment when a person chooses to ignore that little voice in their heads. That moment just had to be when Derek got to close to him one day when the two of them were practicing alone in the woods.

Derek pinned the younger wolf beneath him. Scott was surprised and tried to get out of his hold. His tried were useless. Derek wouldn't budge. Scott looked up into the eyes of a grinning Derek. For some reason, Scott felt a pull in his belly. He had this feeling every once in a while when they were next to each other, but he always ignored it.

Scott had a thought. It seemed crazy at the moment, and his inner voice told him not to do it. Yet it was so tempting. His eyes looked away from the alpha's eyes and landed on Derek's lips. They looked so tempting at the moment. Should he do it?

Scott kissed Derek. It wasn't bad at all. Scott was happily surprised as he felt the other wolf kiss him back. What was he doing? This didn't make any sense. Any second thoughts immediately left as Derek reached his hands around Scott's back and pulled him up to his skin.

Scott moaned. Derek's tongue entered his mouth. Dear god! Is this what it felt like to be ravished? Derek's hand moved to play with Scott's outer thighs. It was so delightful.

Scott wanted more. He couldn't get enough of it. More passion, more heat, more Derek! He couldn't take it. He never had this feeling before, but there was a heat that spread though his body like there was wildfire.

Derek moaned. This just seemed to excite Scott even more. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but he knew he wanted more. Derek pulled away for a moment of breath, which allowed Scott to do the same. Derek looked straight into his eyes.

"What was that?" Scott asked while he gazed into Derek's eyes. A few seconds later Derek's mouth was on his again. Kiss after kiss Scott found himself falling more and more into the alpha's lust. He enjoyed the feeling. It wasn't exactly a loving feeling, but a feeling of being wanted.

Maybe he should have known better? Derek was never one to date or have any sexual physical altercations with other people. At the moment though he couldn't stop what was happening even if he tried it. He was a moth to the flame, and that flame just happened to be Derek.

Derek moved their positions so now Scott's legs wrapped around the other wolf's body. Derek moved his body to grind into the other. Scott moaned and started to match the other's movements with his own. Everything got extremely hot; the more their bodies rub against each other the hotter it got.

They were climbing up to something. Scott could feel himself getting higher and higher; even though, he knew his body was still on the ground.

Their movements became frantic. Scott wanted something, and he knew he was getting closer and closer to getting exactly what that was. "More." Scott moaned out as he found himself almost there. Derek groaned back and leaned down to bite the other boy's neck. Scott felt his wolf half come out at that moment. He lifted his head back and howled at the sky.

Derek grunted and sped up his movements. Scott's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he finally reached his peak. "AHHHHH!" He screamed out as his body frantically thrust against Derek.

Derek pulled his teeth away from the other's neck. He wolf side had come out as well and he howled as he too reached his peaked. They rode it out together before Derek finally collapsed on the other.

They stayed like that as the two of them tried to catch their breaths. Scott's mind finally caught up with him. What did they just do? Scott could feel the dried blood on his neck and a sticky feeling in his pants.

Scott looked over and saw Derek laying on him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Was he regretting what just happened? Should he feel bad about what just happened? Scott didn't know the answer to that. He was still technically with Alison and he couldn't see her being at all understanding about this situation. "What are we doing?" Scott asked confused as he finally caught his breath.

"I don't know." Derek whispered out against the other's neck. Scott shivered at the feeling and felt his body react to the feeling. Derek lifted his head up and looked at the body beneath him. His face was blushed from their earlier activity and for the first time, he looked peaceful.

Derek leaned back down and gave him another kiss.

Part three: Train Wreck

"You need to talk to him." Stiles told his friend as they road back from school. Stiles couldn't take seeing his friend like this. He didn't talk to anyone. He just sat in class not doing anything other than physically sitting there. His teachers stopped calling on him because whenever they did he wouldn't even seem to recognize that they called his name. The whole school knew that something was up, but only a few people knew.

Some of those people just happened to be the rest of the pack. Stiles tried not to notice the looks they sent Scott. They seemed saddened. Stiles just couldn't understand why they wouldn't even try to approach the boy. Weren't they close a month ago?

Stiles shook his head and focused on driving. He wasn't going to tell the other boy exactly where he was driving them.

"I can't." Scott answered back. How could he face the man that destroyed him in such a way? He was ashamed about how he handled the break up. He didn't want to remember that feeling he had a few weeks before. He tried to burry that day in his mind, and he tried to keep going on as if he was never with Derek to begin with. Unfortunately when he went to school after staying home for a whole week he just had to see the pack. He tried with all hi might to pretend they weren't there.

"You need some kind of closure. You're not mentally here most of the time." Scott finally looked up from the floor of the jeep and looked at his surroundings. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't notice the change from their regular route home.

"This isn't the way to my house." He stated. He looked into the woods around them and his breath quickened for a moment. He knew exactly where they were going.

"Nope," Stiles said back simply as he picked the pace and started to speed down the road.

Scott was in full blown panic mode. "Stiles no!" he said already piecing together his friend's plot. He wanted him to go to Derek's house, the place that he swore to never return. "I can't."

Stiles let out a deep breath of frustration at his friend. "You need this Scott." He couldn't take seeing Scott like that any longer.

"No I don't." He said reaching for the door handle. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't open the door. It was child locked. Scott looked over at Stiles, "I'll break this jeep."

"Then you'll truly be alone Scott." Stiles said. "I miss my best friend. If getting you back means doing this to you, then I'm ok with it."

"I can't." Scott said back as he felt all of his emotions coming back to the surface. The rejection, the heart break, the pain, and the undying love all came back to him. "I don't want to know." He said shaking his head back and forth to get rid of the feelings. He wasn't ready for this. It was too soon.

"You need to." Stiles turned on the unpaved dirt road that leads up the Hall's house. It wasn't a long road, and deep down he knew that Derek already knew they were on their way there. He didn't want to do this. Derek left him, why should he be the one to ever show up at his door?

"If you're my best friend you won't force this on me." Scott said as he felt his heart beat increase. He never had a panic attack before, but he was sure that this was one. His hands were shaky and his body trembled as the thought of seeing Derek came to his mind. He had no clue what he would even say to the man, much less how to even look at him without crying. It was humiliating for him. As the hall house came within their vision he could already feel Derek. He was in his bedroom.

Scott looked up and he saw the moving of his bedroom curtains. Yep, Derek knew they were there. The question now is how the older man is going to feel about it. He didn't want to piss of his former lover, and alpha. This was still technically his lands, and pissing Derek off now could result in his permanent removal.

Stiles stopped the jeep right outside the old house. He then looked at his friend, "I'm doing this because you're my best friend." He saw Scott's distress and sighed, "You need to ask him why. Isn't that why you can't move on from him? Ever since you two broke up you've barley spoken. This is the only way to move on."

"What if I don't want to?" Scott whispered just loudly enough for the other boy to hear him. He was slightly ashamed to admit that want. This part of him wished that their breakup never happened, that they could go back to how it once was. Deep down Scott knew this want was unrealistic, but that didn't stop the hoping.

"That's up to you. Right now, you need to know." Scott nodded at his friends words. Stiles got out of the car and went to open the other side for Scott.

Scott took a deep breath. He knew he had to do this. The door opened and Scott looked over at Stiles. "I'll walk with you up to the door. After that it's all you."

"Thank you," Scott said back knowing that he would need the support.

Part four: To Fix a Heart

Scott stood inside the Hall's house. Derek had fixed the place up and it actually looked like someone could actually live in it. Most of his pack actually did, which didn't help his nerves. Isaac had opened the door for the two of them.

It took Isaac one look at Scott to know exactly what was going on. Isaac looked over at Stiles and the two of them shared a look before he basically dragged the other werewolf into the house.

Now he was standing the entry way looking stupid as he waited for Derek to eventually make his way down the stairs. Scott looked around at the walls and noticed that he had pictures up of him family.

Scott remembered when he suggested that Derek put those up. About three weeks into their relationship they were lying in bed together. Scott had his head on Derek's chest as his hand played with the man's small curly chest hairs. They were sweaty after some nightly activities, and almost asleep.

"Can I ask a question?" Scott asked after being in thought for quite some time.

"I could point out that you already asked one." Scott huffed at the answer, which made Derek chuckle. "Alright, ask away."

Scott paused for a moment to try to put the words together, "Why aren't there any pictures of your family up?" Scott closed his eyes as he waited for the response.

"It's the past." Derek simply answered back. "I don't always like remembering what happened."

"But you love them right." Scott said back already knowing that the man did in deed love his family. He worked so hard to get his family's home back to what it looked like. He even stuck to staying in the same room he grew up in.

Derek glanced down at the pup and nodded. "Of course, they raised me. Without them I wouldn't be who I am today."

Scott bit his upper lip as he already knew that this next question was going to head into territory that he had no real business being in. "Then why not celebrate their memory?"

Derek's attitude shifted. This was no longer mindless pillow talk, they were about to walk into some serious issues. "You know how I feel about-"

"I know; you feel responsible for what happened." Scott picked his head up of Derek's chest and looked at his lover. "I've told you that you could have never known that Kate would do that."

"My parent's warned me that she was a hunter."

"And you were young. Remember when I was with Alison?" Derek growled at the question, which told Scott that yes he did in fact remember. "Well I never listened to you. Alison didn't go crazy and try to kill my family though; Kate had some kind of problem. You were not what caused it."

"I feel that if I put their pictures up, that it's final for them. They are just pictures on the wall, fading memories at best."

"Then write it all down." Scott said back. "Write down everything you remember about them. From their favorite food, what they loved to do, how you saw them as a kid, what they smelled like, anything and everything you want." Derek looked away from Scott. "It' going to hurt like hell, but I think it will help you."

"Why are you even doing this?"

"Because I care about you Derek," Scott said back before laid back down in bed. He hid his face in his lover's chest. "I care a lot."

Derek was shocked. He just admitted to caring about him. He wasn't used to that feeling in such a long time. It brought almost a pain with it. When someone cared, they got hurt. "You know, you can never fix a heart." Derek said back with a sigh as though warning him.

"But you can help it to live with the damage." Scott said as he closed his eyes. "I will be here to help you with all the damage."

Part Five: World of Chances

"I see you found the pictures." Derek said from the top of the stairs.

Scott turned away and looked upwards at his x-boyfriend. "Took my advice after all," Scott said slightly pleased with himself.

"The pictures being more of a homey feeling," Derek said as he walked down the stairs and stood in front of Scott. Scott's heart beat was already increasing at their closeness. Even after everything he still had this effect on the other. "Why did you come here?"

Scott gulped, "We need to talk." He said a bit shakily.

Derek sighed as though he was getting frustrated. "I told you we were done."

"I'm not here to get you back or anything. I want to know why." Scott said back. "I want the truth. You can at least tell me that."

Derek's and Scott's eyes met for a moment before Derek himself pulled his own away. "Fine," He walked passed Scott and sat in their living room. Scott followed and they both sat down on the couch. "What do you want to know?"

Scott looked over at his x lover. "Everything, but I guess you can start with why you broke up with me."

Derek looked off around the room. "That's a long story." He was clearly uncomfortable with the question.

"Shouldn't be that hard," Scott said back. "You left me for some reason, telling me that reason shouldn't be rocket science."

Derek looked back at Scott with an annoyed look. "No matter what you think about me Scott, I'm not someone you want."

What was he getting at? Scott didn't understand how the conversation when from why Derek broke up with him, to why he shouldn't have been with the man in the first place. "I think that's my decision to make."

"No it's not." Derek said with a shake of his head, "Scott you are an amazing person. You have this way of always protecting and caring about everybody you hold close." He looked down at his hands and took a deep breath, "I'm the person that gets people like you hurt."

Scott rolled his eyes. He was already hurt beyond repair because of this man. What else could he dish out at him? "You already did that all on your own. I'm not here to talk about why you're not good enough for me. I want to know why you left me."

"I told you a long time ago that you shouldn't fall for someone like me." Derek said as though Scott asked for it to happen.

Scott huffed. He remembered how Derek told him that he shouldn't fall in love with him. At the time Scott was already head over feet in love with the man. Scott looked into Derek's eyes and had to ask, "How do you feel?"

Derek was surprised by the question. What did his feelings have to with anything? "What?"

"Stop telling me that what I feel is wrong." Scot said back at the man, "I want to know how you feel."

Derek sighed, "You're not making this easy."

Scott laughed. "Love is never easy."

"You know that I'm not the kind of person to let someone get close."

"But you did." Scott stated, "You let me in Derek."

"I know I did, and I never intended to." He said with a sad voice. "I never wanted us to get to this point."

"So you're going to run away from love because you don't want me to love you?"

"It's not good to love someone like me."

"Why?" Scott asked. "How can you tell me what is good or bad for me?"

"Scott," he closed his eyes in frustration, "I never wanted to hurt you. I never thought that it would be anymore then the two of us having sex."

"But we were so much more than just sex. When I'm with you I feel normal." Scott said back on the verge of breaking down himself. "You are damaged, but so am I."

"That's why it was so easy." Derek muttered back. "You made it so easy to love you. I'm not made to love."

"If you want to walk out on us because you are afraid of your feelings then I understand." Scott said before standing up from the couch. "I get it now. I now know that this has nothing to do with me, but it has everything to do with you."

"Scott." Derek called out desperately.

"But I'm just warning you that I won't be waiting around for you to come to your senses. I have a lot of life left to live, and I can't wait for someone who may or not ever come to realize that love like this doesn't happen every day. What we have is unexplainable. If you're too afraid to allow yourself to completely let go and just fall, then I can't be here for you."

With that said, Scott took his leave from the room. There was a part of him that wished that Derek would follow him that he would say he was wrong. A part of him wanted Derek to say he was ready to love.

Yet as he opened the front door and shut it behind him he knew. Derek wasn't man enough to love. To that Scott was saddened. As he took his steps away from the house, he knew that it was the ending. He knew that there wouldn't be anything left between the two of them after this.

Scott looked over at Stiles and saw him sitting in the jeep. His face looked hopeful, but Scott shook his head no and headed back to the jeep with silent tears falling from his eyes. He told himself that after that day he would never shed a tear for Derek again.

Strangely after everything Scott felt so much better. It still hurt, but now he knew. He knew why it happened and he knew that he did all he could. It wasn't enough, and Scott didn't know if it ever would be.

He knew without looking that Derek was watching Scott walk away. He could feel it. Scott just hopped that Derek knew that this was the last time. He wasn't going to come back again after this. Even if they crossed paths again in the future, he couldn't let the man rule his life.

"I'll always love you." Scott said to the wind, and he knew that the other could hear him.

"I know." He faintly heard back.

An: The end! : ( I told you this would be sad and depressing. It's one of those stories you hate and wonder, what's the point of everything I just read?

Well here it is: Sometimes you lose love. You're not always going to be with the person that you fall in love with.

Please don't hate! It's meant to be a story that makes you think about relationships and how you can't always stay with that person. You will find people that are afraid to love, and those people will live with much regret in their lives when it comes to relationships.

Read and review people! Even if you think what I just wrote was major crap, just tell me.

Sorry bout spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm being a bit lazy here.

*~ashley~*


End file.
